


Now you see me, Now you dont

by Seoulxsinners



Series: We can be human too EXO/X-EXO [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Torture, X-EXO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seoulxsinners/pseuds/Seoulxsinners
Summary: Sehun's cover has been blow now he must find a way out of the X-exo hideout.  But can he without losing his heart to one of them?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Series: We can be human too EXO/X-EXO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558783
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know i suck at summary sorry

Sehun looked at Chanyeøl he had been acting weird lately leaving at all hours of the day and night. So this time he followed the fire wielder. He was shocked when he saw Baekhyun open a hotel door. What was going on? He made his way back to the x-exo base coming face to face with Kāi. The teleporter had taken to following him around. 

“What?” Sehun asked as Kāi just kept staring at him. 

“Suhø knows better run windy” Kāi smiled. Sehun turned to leave but was blocked by a wall of water. He backed up into Kāi’s arms “Too late windy” He smirked Sehun looked over as Suho walked up to him.

“You really need to do better work at hiding” Suhø smiled before knocking Sehun out. 

Sehun woke up in a room chained by the ankle to the wall. He looked up at the two bodies in the room. One was Suhø the other was Kāi. He backed up into the wall watching them. 

“I'm going to ask once nicely then I won't be so nice. Where is Sehun” Suhø asked. 

“I don't know” He said barely getting out before water surrounded him completely he couldn’t breath. He was about to pass out when Suhø released. 

“One more time” Suhø said raising his hand

“I really dont-” this process continued until Sehun passed out. 

“Maybe he doesn’t know” Kāi said watching Sehun.

“Well they will want to know why he hasn’t reported soon” Suhø said walking out of the room. Kāi followed shaking his head. He wondered where Sehun was He had loved Sehun or so he thought. But his time around this one stirred something in him. 

When Sehun woke again he was alone soaking wet. There was food on the other side of the room. He made a move for it but it was just out of his reach. Ushing his wind he tried to get it but suddenly Kāi was in the room stepping on his hand. 

“Tell me windy, Do you know what one of the things that tipped you off was” Kāi asked stepping off Sehun’s hand. “He’s mine or he was. The point is we all found it odd that you seemed to avoid me. Tell me are you with your… what do they call him Jongin” 

Kāi moved the food closer to Sehun who took it and scurried back across the room to his side. 

“I-” Sehun didn’t know how to answer that. Was he with Jongin? They never made it official there were moments but nothing concrete. 

“Oh so you haven’t been with him in every manner of the word. Maybe he has been with ours. After all your version over here isn’t as sweet” Kāi moved across the room with ease bending down to tilt Sehun head up. He leaned down kissing him. “Is that as far as you have gotten. Would you like to know more of what it's like to be with him?”

Sehun leaned into the kiss before he pushed back as Kāi spoke. “No it's not the same your not him” he said still pushing. 

“We’ll see i get you tomorrow to try and get where our boy is out of you sleep well” Kāi said before vanishing from the room. 

Sehun ate quietly as he looked out the window. Why hadn’t he been more careful. How long until Junmyeon knew he was caught. Would they even come for him. 

When Sehun did finally fall asleep he was awoken almost immediately by a kick to his stomach. He looked up to see Kāi. 

“No no who said you got to sleep” he said before vanishing again. Sehun sighed as he tried to fight sleep not wanting to get kicked again. He watched the night sky turn to day. He expected Kāi to come but he didn’t. Maybe the other was lying, maybe they really were waiting to see if Junmyeon and the rest realized he was caught. He moved to look out the window barely reaching it his foot pulled back by the chain. 

“Ever think we chained you like that for a reason?” Kāi said from behind him. 

“Ever think of using a door?” Sehun retorted not looking at Kāi

“Touche but I also don't need to use them,” He walked in front of Sehun cocking his head to the side. He walked him back into a wall. Sehun looked into those eyes. The only thing different from his Jongin. And that perpetual split lip. He reached up touching it wondering about it. 

“You don't anger Suhø” Kāi said pulling away from Sehun’s touch. “So where is my… lover we will call him that i suppose.”

“I promise you I don't know. They didn’t tell me for this very reason” he said shaking his head. The wind started picking up in the room as Sehun began to search for an opening. Kāi looked around then started to laugh. 

“You think your little wind scares me?” He asked

“No, but I can fight back” He made the wind sharp and cut Kāi cheek. 

“You cut my face you little bastard” Kāi moved pushing Sehun into the wall. 

“How do you think i learned to do that, It will heal it did on him after all” Sehun smiled. 

“No no it won't we aren’t like you why do you think i still have this split lip or Chanyeol has his scars or that one under Suho’s eye. Why this shouldn’t wipe away” he said rubbing the make up from Sehun’s eye. He pushed Sehun back wiping blood from his face. 

“Im sorry i didn’t know” Sehun said honestly, “Why doesn’t it heal?”

“If we knew we’d fix it, you think we like them?” Kāi hissed before vanishing. 

Sehun went back to looking out the window. He stayed that way until he could no longer feel his leg. Sighing he moved to sit down leaning back on the wall. “Maybe they aren’t so bad… granted they have me chained to a wall so.” He let out another sigh and closed his eyes. He half expected to be kicked again. But it never came and sleep eventually took him over. 

When he woke up the sun was down. He wasn’t even sure what day it was any more. Kāi was back in the room sitting across the room. 

“So sleeping beauty rises” he said standing. “So you don't know where Sehu̇n is hmm” he said walking over. 

“No i really dont” Sehun said looking up. “I'm sorry if he feels anything like I do i know he misses you” He looked at his hands before shaking his head. He needed to get back to Jongin didn’t he. He was shocked when Kāi’s lips hit his again. Too shocked to react at first. He pushed at the stronger man who this time didn’t relent. 

“Let me have one more night with him. I may never see him again” The desperation in Kāi’s voice broke Sehun’s heart. Did his Jongin feel that way about him. It clearly was different for Kāi and Sehu̇n compared to him and Jongin. 

Sehun quickly found himself in a bed room confused backing up from Kāi who just watched him.

“I'm not him. Just like your not Jongin” Sehun said backing up hitting the bed. 

“You have never pretended?” Kāi asked walking up to him. 

“It won't feel the same and you know it” Sehun said looking at Kāi. He was about to say something when the door burst open. It was Baëkhyun the man looked happy, that scared Sehun. 

“We got my clone, well almost Chanyeol is working him over” Baekhyun smiled. 

“You really dont care hes fucking your clone?” Kāi asked no longer paying any mind to Sehun. 

“You think yours cares if you fuck his boy” Baekhun said. “Don't let Suhø find him out of his cell” 

With that the white haired boy walked out he was muttering about telling the rest. 

“Do any of you knock?” Sehun asked. 

“Not really no” Kāi said looking back at Sehun. He walked up to him. “I guess i should put you back for now”

  
  


“Do you have too?” Sehun looked around he like the room so much more than the cold empty cell. 

“I do I'm in no mood to die to day” He said walking up to Sehun the only difference in the room now was that he wasn’t chained up. 

“I won't chain you back up for now. But don't go trying anything”

Sehun went to the window watching a world he was sure he would never see again.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun is more conflicted about where he should be. His heart chooses for him.

Sehun woke up to a room filled with water. He looked around knowing Suhø was in the room he just didn’t want to look at him. 

“Look at us” Suhø’s voice rang with authority. 

“Us?” Sehun asked looking over. Suhø had Kāi on his knees. 

“Now let’s try again, Were his he” Suhø asked. 

“I don't know, I really don't know” Sehun said moving closer but was pushed back by the water. 

“Fine” He pushed Kāi below the water. “He can't breath underwater you know. And right now he uses his power you die” 

Why would Kāi care if he died. Sehun shook his head. “I really don't know. They didn’t tell me so I couldn't tell you” he yelled. “Now stop it please.”

Suhø pulled Kāi back up the man coughing up water. Suhø looked at Kāi then at Sehun before pushing him back into the water. 

“I don’t know please stop it” Sehun yelled. He was answered with Kāi being thrown at him. 

“You both can rot together” Suhø said walking out of the room. The water receded. 

“He’ll be back” Kāi said spitting water from his mouth. He wiped his lip and looked at Sehun. “Dont worry about me, He’ll get over my transgression.”

Sehun just collapsed to the floor. “Why do you care if he kills me? You could have just left”

“Because like it or not I have grown fond of you” Kāi said moving to the other side of the room sitting down. He pulled off his yellow jacket tossing it aside it was dripping with water. Sehun looked away from his bare chest. 

“Oh come on little one we have kissed” Kāi laughed leaning back closing his eyes. 

“That wasn’t my choice” Sehun muttered. He moved back to the window looking out. “Is  Chanyeøl  really seducing Baekhyun to trap him.”

“I don’t know any more, At first that is what it was. But i think he has grown fond of him. He keeps avoiding  Baëkhyun coming up with reason he can’t spend time with him”

“So you guys can love” Sehun said watching the wind blow. He used his power to feel it in the room. 

“We can, I loved Sehu̇n after all” Kāi said. 

“Loved?” Sehun asked about to turn when two arms wrapped around his waist. He didn’t pulled away he just closed his eyes. 

“I'm not him” he said again shaking his head. 

“I know you feel different, Different when I kiss you and when I hold you” Kāi whispered. 

Sehun opened his eyes pulling Kāi’s hand away from him. He turned watching him. “That is because I’m not him and i never will be” he said before walking back to his side of the room. 

Kāi stood there watching the window now. He closed his eyes then sighed. “If I let you go will you send him back.” He asked. 

“I don’t know where he is to send him back. But maybe they will make a trade.” Sehun said shrugging. 

Kāi vanished in a second leaving Sehun to his own devices. He wondered if Kāi was ok if Suhø would hurt him for using his own powers. As the minutes ticked by he became more and more worried for Kāi. But soon all his questions were answered when Kāi walked in. 

“Come on” He said pulling sehun up. 

“Why?” Before sehun got his answer they were outside by a car. His phone was tossed to him. 

“Message Junmyeon tell him to come to the wharf only him” Kāi said starting the car. Sehun was reluctant but sent the message any ways. He watched Kāi as the other drove. Why was he driving instead of Teleporting

“I have a stop after this. And I can’t teleport more than one other person” he said answering Sehun’s unasked question. 

Sehun leaned on the car door as they drove. Looking at his phone when it went off. Junmyeon asked why he had been silent for so long. He told him what happened. 

When they arrived Junmyeon wasn’t there yet. Sehun just stood there not knowing what to do. 

“I dont think its him I was meant to love i thinks its you” Kāi said watching the water. 

“What?” Sehun asked confused. 

“I think we were made to love you all. To be with you” Kāi said. “After all why is Chanyeol falling for the other Baekhyun instead of his own? Why do I not want to let you go”

“But I love jon-” He was cut off by a third kiss he didn’t expect but he fell into this one kissing Kāi back. 

“Sehun what are you doing” Junmyeon nearly yelled. Sehun had never jumped back from anything so quickly wiping his mouth. 

“This is simple your’s for ours” Kāi said taking hold of Sehun’s arm.

“Fine” Junmyeon said He pulled out a phone dialing a number. “Jongin bring him here they found out about Sehun” 

It was moments when Jongin came with Sehun. Kāi let go of his arm letting Sehun walk over to his friends. Sehu̇n was let go at the same time. When they met in the middle Sehu̇n stopped his original. 

“He’s always going to be mine” He whispered in Sehun’s ear before punching him in the stomach. 

Sehun doubled over falling to his knee. He looked back at Kāi and Sehu̇n as they reunited. Sehun went to kiss Kāi but got a cheek instead. 

“Let go home” Kāi said taking Sehun’s hand. 

Jongin came up holding his hand out to Sehun. “I’ve lost you haven’t I?” He asked pulling him up he was quiet so Junmyeon didn’t hear him. 

“I’m sorry” Sehun said letting go of Jogin’s hand walking alone toward Junmyeon. 


End file.
